


Always There For You

by thnx4thosmmrs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Jealous Louis, Kid Fic, Kid Niall, M/M, Niall-centric, OT5 Friendship, One Shot, Post-Zayn One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnx4thosmmrs/pseuds/thnx4thosmmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7: The boys go trick or treating and Niall dresses up as Cinderella while Louis dresses up as Tink. Liam as Woody, Zayn as Batman and Harry as a prince. (OT5)</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>Or basically the book of one shots I'm starting when I need to clear my head. All one shots will be in no particular order or preference. Mostly OT5 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here To Save You (Zianourry)

The five boys are close. Closer than most friends, but they’ve practically grown up together since they’re neighbors. They’d met as soon as the last of the five was born and their mothers, who’d been friends for awhile. Their day to day activities as they grew resembled that of the cartoon show ‘Rugrats’ with them going on diaper adventures as Anne, Harry’s mom, called them. 

Niall and Louis were different than the other three, though. The two are slightly younger than the others by a few weeks but aren’t your stereotypical boys who like playing in the dirt or getting into fights with others. Sure they enjoy playing soccer and video games, but they like the color pink, sparkly tiaras and think makeup is pretty. In other words, they like girl things as well.

All of the moms had found it adorable when a 3 year old Niall had put on a tiara once during a trip to the mall and Maura had been forced to buy the pink and silver princess tiara otherwise the toddler would have thrown a tantrum. Bobby Horan had been horrified at first and Greg had teased his baby brother until he cried, but Maura had simply scolded them saying that there wasn’t anything wrong and she was proud of her baby for being different.

Bobby Horan had still hoped it was just a phase, but five years later and the boy now had more tiaras than pairs of shoes and a few Hello Kitty dolls. The other three boys didn’t care when Louis had also turned out to like wearing the sparkly crowns like his best mate, instead, they were always there to defend their princesses from other kids who constantly teased them.

It’s a hot summer day, Niall and Louis were playing out in the backyard of Niall’s home when the Horan’s new dog runs outside and starts barking at the two boys who scream and quickly start to climb up the steps to Niall’s tree house. The labrador kept barking up at the boys who looked out of the windows, bodies shaking with fright.

“He’s your dog, do something!” Louis whimpered as he looked at his blonde friend wearing a tiara with light blue rhinestones.

“But Rex doesn’t like me,” Niall pouted as he looked back down at the dog, heart pounding wildly in his chest. “Mommy!”

“She’s not going to hear you Ni, she was talking to Hazzy’s mommy on the phone when I went inside.”

Niall’s pout deepened. He didn’t like Rex, Greg’s new dog, and the dog didn’t really like Niall either. The two had been butting heads for a week now ever since Greg thought it’d be funny to make Rex chase Niall around all the time. Louis has always been afraid of dogs and Rex had been upstairs with Greg when Louis had arrived, promised by Muara that the dog would stay up there with her oldest son. Apparently Greg had decided to let the dog out.

“Mommy!” Niall yelled again, but instead of his mom walking outside, Harry, Liam and Zayn ran out of the house looking worried.

“Guys, help!” Louis shouted dramatically, shoving Niall away from the window.

Niall stumbled and fell into some old pillows, his tiara falling off but quickly putting back on. Rex turned around to face the three new strangers and started to bark at them, his tail wagging excitedly.

“Zayn open the back door and Liam get me that ball over there,” Harry instructed calmly as he glared at the dog that has his two best friends cornered and frightened.

Zayn opened the back door and Liam handed Harry a tennis ball. Harry waved the ball at Rex until it caught the dog’s attention, making him bark excitedly.

“You want it boy? Go get it!” Harry exclaimed as he tossed the ball inside and Rex ran after it.

Zayn closed the door quickly and the three ran over to the tree as Louis started to make his way down first. HIs tiny foot slipped and Harry and Liam were quick to steady him and help the boy down. Niall came next and his tiara fell once more, Zayn bending down to pick it up from the grass gently while Liam and Harry helped the blonde down as well.

“Your crown, my princess,” Zayn said with a smile as he placed the tiara on Niall’s head gently which caused the blonde to giggle and blush.

“Thank you, Zee!” Niall beamed happily as he pressed a kiss to the dark haired lad.

Both Niall and Louis thanked the three boys by kissing their cheeks and when they reached Harry, they placed a kiss on either side at the same time. Niall kissing Harry’s left cheek while Louis kissed his right. The curly haired lad blushed when he felt Niall and Louis’ lips on his cheeks and they head Maura coo as she took a picture.

“Mommy!” Niall whined, stomping his left foot and pouting.

“Ladies, look at the cute picture I just took of the boys!” Maura shouted as she headed back inside where the other moms were.

“Thank you guys for saving us from, Rex,” Louis told the boys, a soft blush dusting over his cheeks.

“Aww, no it’s no problem. You know we’d do anything to save our princesses from the evil dragon that was keeping you locked away in the castle,” Liam smiled as he hugged them both.

“So are you guys our knights in shining armour?” Niall asked cutely as he tilted his head to the right a bit and looking at his friends with bright blue eyes.

“Duh, we’ll always be here to protect you two!” Zayn exclaimed loudly though usually he was the quietest one of the group.

“You guys are too nice,” Louis smiled.

Maura walked outside again and Niall ran up to his mommy with teary eyes as he hugged her tight and Maura held her child. The other four boys smiled softly, Louis leaning into Liam’s side and he froze when Rex walked outside again but this time he was more calm. Niall didn’t think so and instead whimpered as he tried getting away from the dog but Maura held him still.

“Baby, he’s not going to bite you, he just wants to play with you. Rex is really nice,” Maura spoke gently before adding, “when he’s not around Greg.”

“But he chases me mommy,” Niall whimpered, looking at the dog who was looking at Niall with a bored expression as he simply laid down on the grass.

“I promise he won’t chase or bite you.”

Niall went over to Louis and grabbed his hand before dragging a reluctant Louis over to Rex who perked up a bit and looked at the two boys with his tongue poking out. Both boys knelt down next to Rex and shaky hands reached out to touch the dog who barked. Niall and Louis froze in their movements but eventually reached out to touch Rex who settled back down on the ground as the two boys rubbed his back.

“See boys, he’s not scary. He’s just looking for friends,” Maura smiled before leaving once again.

The other three boys sat down next to their princesses and the dog who licked Niall’s hand. The blonde shrieked and giggled before wiping the dog’s slobber on Liam’s shirt and the boy frowned. Harry and Zayn laughed while shoving the cringing boy to the ground.

“That’s gross!” Liam complained as he shoved Harry and Zayn back.

The sun was starting to set and the boys were all crowded around Rex who was still being lazy. Niall’s head was resting on Zayn’s stomach/chest while Zayn’s head was on Rex’s back. Harry and Louis were cuddled together and Liam was in between both sets of boys with a big smile on his face.

“We’ll always be here to save you from the evil dragons, princesses,” Liam mumbled tiredly.

“Always,” Zayn and Harry echoed.


	2. Our Irish Princess (Zianourry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: Niall and Louis are getting picked on at school and the other boys come to their rescue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys liked the first one and well, I really loved this idea so I did one more on it cause they're too cute :)

It was a regular day at school. Things had been going well for all five boys, even for Niall and Louis who got constantly picked on by the other students for being different. So what if the two boys wore tiaras and had notebooks with Disney princesses on them? It's okay to be different, but some kids grow up with the stereotype of what boys should like and what girls should like. They have the type of parents who say it's wrong to play with dolls because you're a boy and it's wrong to play with cars because you're a girl. And so yeah, maybe they’re not normal, but what is normal?

“Has anyone bothered you?” Harry asked the two smaller boys as they cleaned up their things before lunch.

“Nope,” Louis smiled, popping the p and making Niall giggle.

Zayn smiled at the two fondly and glared over at a few kids who were very obviously talking about his princesses. The kids winced at Zayn’s look, because even though they were only eight, Zayn could make other kids cower in fear with just a glare. Harry was too much of a nice kid to do anything remotely mean, but when it came to his princesses he never thought twice. Liam though, Liam was just there to comfort the youngest two of the group and always let the other two deal with the bad stuff.

“Did you bring lunch, Ni?” Liam asked the blonde Irish boy who more than once had refused to bring his own lunch from home even though he can’t stand school lunch.

“Yeah, me ma made me,” Niall pouted as he closed his Ana and Elsa notebook.

“Why don’t you ever eat lunch, though?” Louis asked curiously, letting Harry fix the pink bow in his har.

“I’m usually not hungry.”

“You, not hungry?” Zayn scoffed and rolled his eyes teasingly. “That’s really funny, blondie, you eat more than the rest of us combined.”

“Alright, no more teasing the princess,” Harry stepped in and Niall gave him a thankful smile.

“Alright kids, let’s head out!” The teacher called and the other kids cheered as they headed out the door.

The group of five took their time in walking out of the room and laughing at a joke Louis had said. During recess Louis and Niall were sitting under a tree and watching Harry, Liam and Zayn play soccer with some other kids. The two were sharing a bag of gummy bears when the kids who’d been talking about them earlier and who usually bother them the most walked up to the two who froze and stared up at their intruders.

“Look boys, it’s the princesses. Where are your knights?” One of the kids who had strawberry blonde hair and honey colored eyes smirked.

“Um, c-can you please leave?” Niall stuttered out, trying to be a bit brave but the three boys snickered and took the bag of gummy bears from Louis’ hands.

“Why can’t you two be normal? Boys can’t wear girly things!” Another boy yelled out, taking the purple headband Niall had been wearing and tossing it somewhere behind the two frightened boys who were trying hard to not release their tears.

“We can too!” Niall shouted angrily, regretting his words as the boys laughed and pushed Niall when the blonde boy had stood up.

The little blonde boy fell to the ground harshly and whimpered in pain while Louis scrambled over to his friend worriedly, seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. Louis too wanted to start crying, but instead he settled for screaming one of the boy’s names. In a matter of seconds Harry, Liam and Zayn had ran over and shoved the bullies away while Liam crouched down next to Louis and Niall who was still crying his little heart out from the pain in his right hand when he’d fallen and tried to stop himself from falling all the way.

“Princess, what hurts?” Liam asked gently, eyes scanning the blonde’s small body for any more injuries like scrapes or blood.

“M-My hand,” Niall stuttered out, cradling it gently against his chest.

Louis bit his bottom lip and turned his head to the side when he heard their teacher’s voice, but returned his attention to his best friend who was hiccuping. Harry and Zayn were at their side in an instant and Zayn grabbed Niall’s forgotten headband and placed it back on the crying boy’s head.

“Niall, we need to get you to the nurse, sweetheart,” the teacher cooed as she gently examined the little boy’s hand.

“We’re going too,” Louis sassed as Harry helped him up from the ground and held his hand.

“I thought so,” the teacher chuckled.

Liam and Zayn helped Niall stand up and held him as they headed inside the building and towards the nurse’s office. Niall was still crying as he felt his hand throb and all he wanted was his mommy.

Maura ended up being called to pick up her son and then took him to the hospital where the doctor confirmed Niall’s broken wrist. The other four boys were left at school worried about their friend and couldn’t wait until after school to go visit him. The three boys who had bothered the two princesses had been sent to the principal’s office and didn’t return to the classroom.

“Hi boys, how was school?” Anne asked as she was in charge this week of picking up the five boys from school. “Where’s Niall?”

“Mommy, Niall went home early cause some boys pushed him and he hurt his hand,” Harry explained as he held Louis’ hand while they walked towards the car.

“Oh, poor Ni. What do you boys say we go buy him some presents and go visit him?” Anne suggested and the boys cheered.

Bobby got home with Greg only to hear Niall whining to his mother about something. Rex ran up to his owner and Greg scratched behind the dog's ear before following his dad into the kitchen where they froze when seeing the bright pink cast on Niall who was pouting and pointing at the freezer.

"What happened?" Bobby asked worriedly as he lifted his youngest son up and sat him on the counter.

"Da, some kids pushed me and they broke me wrist!" Niall cried, tears accumulating in his big blue eyes while Greg grabbed a sharpie and walked over to his baby brother.

"You poor thing. How long does he need to wear it?" Bobby questioned his wife who was making dinner.

"Six weeks maybe more," Maura replied, not looking away from the stove.

"Greg you poop face!" Niall screamed when he saw what his brother had written.

 _'Smelly Neil and the Poopsters,'_ Greg wrote, an inside joke the two boys had since the little boy had dreams of being in a band and Greg had decided to give them a name.

"Greg, be nice to your brother," Maura scolded.

Greg simply chuckled and left the kitchen, leaving a pouty Niall staring down at his cast with distaste. Later that day Niall was in the living room sitting on the ground with Rex laying beside him and stroking the dog’s soft fur as the TV was on his favorite cartoon show. The doorbell rang and Maura walked over to open the door while Rex perked up at the sound of visitors.

“Hi Maura,” came Anne’s voice from the entrance and Niall was about to get up when all four of his friends walked in with different presents.

Harry had some flowers, Louis a bag of gummy bears, Liam a white teddy bear with a princess crown on the top and Zayn had a get well card and two balloons. Niall smiled and went to go hug his friends who all held him tightly.

“How are you feeling, Nialler?” Harry asked the blonde once they sat down on the couch all together and handed their gifts to their princess.

“It hurts a little, but the doctor gave me some medicine to make me feel better. Oh and it’s itchy,” Niall giggled, raising his arm that was covered in the pink cast up.

“Can we sign it?!” Louis asked eagerly as he jumped a bit in his seat with a large grin on his face.

“Of course!” Niall got up and ran over to get the sharpie Greg had used earlier.

They all took turns writing something, Louis being the first one to sign and Harry being the last one. 

Louis settled for drawing a heart and writing, _‘Louis loves youuuuu!’_

Zayn drew a four leaf clover and wrote, _‘Better luck next time!’_

Niall giggled at that one and then watched Liam write, _‘Get better soon, princess.’_

Harry drew all five of them in stick figure form and wrote, _‘We love you our little Irish princess.’_

Before they all left, they kissed Niall’s cheeks and said goodnight to him. Niall was happy, even if the cast bothered him and all, but he was happy he had such great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no I've never broken a bone before so I have no clue how it feels. I mean, I did sprain my ankle last year but that didn't really hurt much. And you can also leave me ideas if you'd like or request something. I will be doing one where they're all big and Niall and Louis are still their princesses :)


	3. The Coffee Shop part 1 (Larry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a single dad and he meets Louis who works at his favorite coffee shop...

If you would have asked a 15 year old Harry what his life would be like in 10 years, he would have answered you with something like hopefully done with school and ready to settle down with the girl or boy of his dreams. Well things don't always go according to plan. He's 25 now and a single father to a 4 year old boy.

“Daddy, we going to the coffee shop?” Niall questioned as he skipped beside his father down the sidewalk.

“Yep, I promised you didn’t I?” Harry smiled down at the child who squealed in excitement. “Ni, don’t run, you can slip on the ice.”

Niall pouted but slowed down and instead grabbed his dad’s gloved hand. It was winter and Harry didn’t mind walking down to the shop since it was close to where he lived and besides, Niall enjoyed walking to places. He’s always been hyper and can’t sit still for more than five seconds, so Harry would rather walk with Niall than have him squirming around in the backseat of the car.

“And can I gets hot choco?”

“Of course you can, rugrat, you’ve been a good boy at school all week and I promised remember?” Harry said as he swung their hands gently.

Niall sang softly the rest of the way, earning coos from older ladies and smiles from strangers as they continued their walk. Harry looked down at his child proudly and sighed, wondering how different his life would be if she had stayed.

Reaching the shop just as it started to snow, Harry opened the door and let Niall walk in first before following. The small shop was Harry’s favorite place ever since they moved in about three years ago. It’s small, quiet and the coffee is amazing.

“Afternoon, what can I get you?” the cute boy behind the counter smiled and Harry took in the boy’s flawless features.

The boy was shorter than Harry and skinny with blue eyes and a hair swept to the side in a messy manner. His jaw was sharp and he wore a grey sweater a bit too big on him and it made Harry’s heart swell at how cute the guy was.

Harry placed in his orders and felt Niall jumping up and down in his place restlessly as he looked around curiously, getting an old lady to smile at the cute little blonde blue eyed child.

“Daddy,” Niall whined, falling into his father’s legs dramatically.

“Niall,” Harry mocked as he picked up the small four year old and placed him on his hip.

“Hi!” Niall waved at the cute boy.

“Well hi there, what’s your name? I’m Louis.”

“I’m Niall and that’s me daddy!” Niall exclaimed, throwing an arm around Harry’s neck.

“It’s nice to meet you Niall and Niall’s dad,” Louis smiled shyly, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he looked at Harry who wanted to cuddle the lad.

“You can call me Harry,” the curly haired man spoke, trying to get Niall to stop wiggling in his arms.

“Alright, Harry,” Louis smiled before handing him two drinks, each with their name and a smiley face, but Harry’s cup also has a phone number.

“Thank you and I’ll talk to you soon,” Harry flashed Louis a smile and set his kid down as he took both drinks and headed to a seat with Niall following behind.

“Choco, please!” Niall smiled as he took a seat and took off his little gloves.

“Inside voice, Nialler,” Harry warned his kid before handing him the hot chocolate.

Harry and Niall stay for about half an hour, Harry hearing his son drag on about school and his friends. Niall loved to talk, like a lot, but Harry didn’t mind. He loved hearing about his son’s day and it made him happy seeing the four year old happy.

“Ready to go, rugrat?” Harry asked as he helped his son put on his gloves.

“Ready!” Niall giggled, smiling up at his father who cooed at the kid.

Just as they were heading for the door, they bumped into Louis who was also getting ready to leave. Louis blushed when he bumped into Harry and Niall giggled, hiding his face behind Harry’s legs.

“Sorry. Leaving already, Louis?” Harry asked the shorter boy.

“Yeah, my shift ended a few minutes ago,” Louis replied shyly, watching Harry open the door for him and letting him step out first. “Thanks.”

“Did you drive or-”

“No I walk, my place is really close. I go down that way,” Louis replied as he gestured towards a street and Harry smiled.

“We live that way too. Mind if we walk you?”

“Not at all.”

Niall skipped in between both Louis and Harry who were lost in conversation, laughing and getting to know each other. To strangers, they looked like a happy family and that’s all that Harry wanted. Louis shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, a scarf wrapped around his neck and hat placed on his head snuggly. In all, Louis looked much more adorable and Harry really wanted to reach out and pull him close, but Niall was in the middle and it would be weird since they just met.

“This is my stop,” Louis spoke up as they stopped in front of an apartment complex.

“Huh, we live in the same place,” Harry chuckled and Louis smiled, heart racing at the thought of seeing Harry more often. “I haven’t seen you around though.”

“I just moved in with my friend two days ago. I live in the third floor.”

“We do too.”

They headed inside the warm building and towards the elevator where they let Niall press the button. The child yawned and leaned against his father's legs tiredly and Harry picked up his boy.

"Tired, rugrat?" Harry asked as they stepped into the elevator where Louis pressed the three button and the doors closed.

"Mhm," Niall mumbled, head resting on Harry's shoulder as his eyes closed.

"How old is he?" Louis asked as he watched Niall with fond eyes and a warm smile.

"He turned four this year," Harry replied proudly, his large hand rubbing the small human's back comfortingly.

Harry had actually learned quite a bit from Louis. The lad was nearing twenty on the twenty fourth of December and was currently attending the college Harry had graduated from. Louis had moved in with his best friend Zayn recently to leave his overcrowded house. In all honesty, Harry was surprised at how many siblings Louis had and the twins that were on their way.

"I'll see you around Harry," Louis smiled as he began to walk down the hall, taking off his hat and scarf as he waved at the older lad.

"Bye Louis," Harry smiled back as he unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside with Niall still in his arms.

"Daddy, you threw the cup with the n'bers 'way," Niall mumbled tiredly as Harry set him down on the ground and he walked off.

'Shit,' Harry thought as he realized he didn't save Louis' number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but I have about five one shots started with no actual idea on how to go about with them. I even started a birthday one shot for Niall's b-day but I need to redo it cause it's sucky and the second part to this will come soon


	4. Scary Movies (Zianourry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4:The boys decide to have a sleepover and watch a scary movie… (feat. Princess Niall and Louis)

“Bye mommy!” Niall waved at his mom as she dropped him off at Harry’s house where the kids would be having a sleep over for the night.

“Bye baby! Have fun!” Maura yelled back and she got in her car as Anne lead the boy inside with a smile.

“Harry’s up in his room, Ni, so just go up. The others will be here soon,” Anne told him.

“Okay! Thank you!” Niall waved at her and ran up the stairs with his blue Cinderella backpack.

“Hi princess!” Gemma, Harry’s older sister, smiled as she walked out of her room and hugged the small blonde tightly.

“Hi Gemma!” Niall giggled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Harry peeked his head out of his room and rolled his eyes at Gemma before pulling Niall away from her. Niall giggled as he held Harry’s hand.

“He’s mine, Gem,” Harry told her with a glare before he dragged the giggly blonde into his bedroom.

Niall placed his backpack down on the floor gently and took a seat on the floor by Harry’s bed where there was a pile of pillows and blankets ready for their night. Harry smiled and practically threw himself on top of Niall who let out a shriek and then burst into cute little giggles as his cheeks turned pink.

“Are you excited for tonight, princess?” Harry asked his best friend as they sat side by side while he turned on the TV.

“Yep! It’s been awhile since we’ve spent a night all together,” Niall smiled, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“Hi guys!” Louis shouted as he walked in with Liam following, dropping his bag next to Niall’s before going over to their little corner and laying down on Niall’s other side.

“Hi!” Harry and Niall both greeted.

“Zayn’s on his way. He was downstairs talking to his mom and Anne,” Liam explained as he sat beside Louis.

Soon all five boys were busy taking turns playing video games and cheering each other on. Gemma had brought them some snacks an hour before dinner. They messed around and had a brief pillow fight before Robin called them down for dinner.

“Mac and cheese boys?” Anne asked them as she began to serve the food.

“Yes please!” They all shouted and took a seat.

Dinner passed by with laughs and loud chatters, Gemma and Harry getting into a small argument. After that, they ran back up to Harry’s room and went back to their video games for a bit longer. Louis and Niall were sitting together coloring in a Hello Kitty book and giggling every now and then while the other three were glued to the TV screen. Zayn looked back to check on the two princesses and smiled when he saw them looking happy.

“We should watch a movie!” Harry exclaimed after Liam and Zayn had finished another round of Mario Kart.

“What movie, Haz?” Liam asked as he put the controllers away and sat next to Niall, handing him a purple crayon he’d asked for since it had rolled away from his reach.

“How about a scary movie?”

“Um, are you sure?” Zayn asked with a frown, looking over at Louis and Niall who weren’t even paying attention.

“Ni. Lou. Would you guys like to watch a scary movie?” Liam questioned the two who were still busy coloring away.

“Sure!” Niall giggled, looking at the three excitedly.

“Oh, can we?! Pretty please!” Louis begged as he gave them the pout that always made them cave in whenever he wanted something.

“Guess scary movies it is then,” Harry smiled, getting up and grabbing the remote, looking for a scary movie on TV.

Louis and Niall put their things away in Niall’s backpack and went into the bathroom to change into their jammies giggling along the way. The other three argued over what movie to watch and eventually settled on The Woman In Black.

Niall came out of the bathroom wearing a cute Stitch onesie with the hood up and he giggled before tackling Zayn into a hug. Zayn hugged the small blonde back and laughed at the outfit.

“Look at you! You look so cute!” Zayn smiled as he moved Niall back at arm's length to admire the cute blue outfit.

“Hey, what about me?” came Louis’ voice and they all turned around to see him wearing a Winnie the Pooh onesie.

“You look very cute as well,” Liam smiled, pulling Louis over to their little pillow and blankets mountain.

“Niall’s mommy got them for us,” Louis giggled as the sleeves went past his little hands giving him paws.

Zayn and Harry joined the three on the ground after turning off the lights and pressing play on the movie. Niall was sitting in between Liam and Harry with Louis on Harry’s other side and Zayn at the end, blankets were thrown over their laps and Niall hugged his stuffed bear tight to his chest.

As the movie progressed, Niall and Louis jumped the most out of them and had to hold back their screams every time the Woman would appear. Liam had an arm around Niall’s shoulders and pulled him into his side as he too jumped a bit and pulled the blanket up to their chests.

“Boys,” came Anne’s voice from the doorway and they all jumped, screaming a bit in the process. “I hope you’re not watching scary movies.”

“Um-” was all Harry managed to say before his mom began to lecture them.

“You’re going to have nightmares if you keep watching this, now turn it off and go to bed. It’s late,” Anne scolded them.

“But mom, it’s not even scary!” Harry argued.

“Don’t argue with me, Harry. Turn that thing off and go to sleep,” she told them one last time before leaving.

“You’re not going to listen to her, are you?” Liam asked in a monotone voice.

“Nope,” Harry smiled.

They finished the movie and by then all the boys were a bit shaken up, especially Niall and Louis. The TV was turned off and so were the lights after they’d settled under the covers, Niall and Louis in between the other three.

“Um so, goodnight,” Zayn mumbled into the dark.

“Night, Zee,” four voices chorused and the room fell silent.

The room was filled with scary shadows and sounds. The five boys laid wide awake listening to the house creak and moan. Louis and Niall were holding each other and trying hard to find sleep. Footsteps were heard out in the hallway and all boys knew the others were asleep in their own rooms so they freaked a bit.

“Who do you think it is?” Harry whispered, making the others jump and Niall let out a small yelp. “Sorry.”

“Maybe it’s your sister trying to scare us?” Louis suggested in a small voice.

“Maybe.”

The footsteps seemed to be pacing as they came and went down the hall for a few minutes until they stopped. A sigh was released from one of the boys and Louis relaxed a bit. The footsteps started up again but this time they stopped in front of the bedroom door and they all tensed again.

“I’m scared,” Niall finally whispered out as he curled into Liam who was laying next to him.

“U-Us too, Ni,” Zayn stuttered out and Harry hit him.

The doorknob began to turn and squeak, making the boys pull the blankets over their heads and squish together. Louis whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as the door opened slowly, letting out an eerie creak as it did.

“We’re going to die,” Louis mumbled.

“Shh.”

The blankets were ripped away from their bodies and they all shrieked in fear. Laughing followed the deafening screams and Harry opened his eyes to see his sister Gemma through the bit of light that flooded in from the hallway.

“Gemma!” They all yelled at her angrily.

“What’s going on here?” Anne asked tiredly as she walked into the room followed by Robin.

“Mommy, Gemma scared us!” Harry complained as he pouted.

“Gemma, I told you to leave the boys alone.”

“But mom! This was way too funny!” Gemma laughed and walked out of the room with Robin following.

“I told you boys not to watch that movie.”

“We were fine until Gemma showed up, mom,” Harry told her with a huff.

Anne sighed and left the room, letting the boys settled back down under the covers. This time no scary noises followed and they relaxed and let sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that One Direction are going to Mexico even if they are performing at an award show, but still. My mom and I literally screamed when we found out, I'm happy for the Mexican fans. Last year they had Nick Jonas perform and it was amazing!!
> 
> Anyway, part 2 of that Larry one shot from last chapter will be up soon and a Halloween special with Princess Niall and Louis is coming up next month!! :)  
> ~~ X


	5. The Coffee Shop part 2 (Larry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5: Thanks to Niall, Harry and Louis begin a wonderful relationship leading up to the big question...

“Alright Ni, you know what you gotta do, right?” Harry spoke urgently as he knelt down in front of his four year old who rolled his eyes.

“Yes, Harry,” Niall sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

“It’s dad to you mister.”

Niall walked out of his apartment just as Louis was walking down the hall to his. Harry gave his son thumbs up and the little blonde walked out calling Louis’ name. Louis turned around with a smile and crouched down in front of the tiny tot who gave him a toothy grin.

“Hi Louis!” Niall greeted with a small giggle.

“Hi Niall, what are you doing out here? Did you run away from your daddy again?” Louis asked with a smile, not really surprised since Niall usually wandered out of his apartment at least twice a week.

“Niall!” Came Harry’s voice from down the hall and the little blonde giggled again as they turned to see Harry walking towards them.

“Hi Harry!” Niall greeted once his dad scooped him up into his arms.

“Stop calling me Harry,” he whined.

Louis giggled as he watched the two interact until Harry’s green eyes flicked over to him and a smile stretched over the two.

“Hi Lou, sorry about Niall,” Harry lied as he placed the four year old on his hip.

Niall rolled his eyes and Louis laughed, pinching the child’s cheek affectionately. Niall whined and tried pushing Louis’ hand away as Harry laughed.

“It’s okay, you know I love seeing this little troublemaker.”

“Hey!” Niall pouted cutely, making the two adults laugh.

“Wanna come in? I can make some hot chocolate and we can chat for a bit,” Louis offered, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as he stared up into Harry’s green eyes.

“Sure, what do you say Ni?”

Niall nodded and cuddled into his dad, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder comfortingly as they walked inside the cozy apartment. Louis bit his lip at the mess in the living room, mentally cursing Zayn for always rushing around before he went off to work.

“I’ll help you with the drinks,” Harry offered as he set Niall down on the couch and headed off into the kitchen with Louis who was wearing that same gray sweater that was too big on him and tight black skinny jeans.

“You haven’t called or texted,” Louis spoke up as he grabbed three mugs from the cabinet before moving to get the ingredients.

“I um, threw away your number on accident,” Harry mumbled in embarrassment as he felt his cheeks flush.

Louis looked over at Harry and then started laughing as if it were the funniest joke in the world. Harry pouted and then wrapped his arms around the shorter male, not being able to contain himself any longer from cuddling him. Louis’ laughter died down, but he was left smiling as he rested his head comfortably on Harry’s strong chest. Harry had his long arms wrapped around Louis’ tiny waist while Louis had his around Harry’s neck.

"You didn't have to use your poor child to come talk to me, you could have just come up to me like a normal person," Louis teased as he pulled away from the hug.

"It gave him something to do though, get him to stop calling me Harry all day," Harry smiled, brushing back Louis' fringe.

"Going through a phase?"

"One of the many he's had."

They finished making the drinks and then went back into the living room where Niall was huffing out in boredom and making bubbles with his saliva. Harry shook his head and Louis smiled as they made their presence known. Niall looked up at them with a smile and reached for the mug that Harry handed him. The older males sat down on either side of Niall and Louis turned on the TV, flipping it on to a Disney movie.

Niall paid no attention to Louis and Harry who were in a deep conversation about everything. They talked about Louis’ career and Harry’s. About Harry’s family and Louis’. Harry even let slip Niall’s mom’s name but made no further effort to talk about her to which Louis respected.

An hour later Niall was fast asleep on the floor with another movie playing while Louis was cuddled into Harry’s arms, both now whispering about their future plans.

“I want to complete my family someday. Find the perfect someone who’s willing to not only accept me, but also Niall,” Harry sighed longingly as he rested his chin on Louis’ head.

“I’m sure you’ll find that someone real soon,” Louis answered as he blushed, playing with Harry’s long fingers which were resting comfortably on his tummy.

“Maybe I already have.”

Louis frowned and shifted to look up at Harry who was looking down at him lovingly. They were the only two that mattered as blue met green and puckered lips met slightly parted ones in a soft barely there kiss. Letting his eyes slip shut, Louis pressed in a bit more and Harry smiled through the kiss.

**~ */ * /* ~**

“Harry, when Leeyum and Zaynie coming over?!” Niall whined impatiently for the hundredth time that afternoon.

“In a few minutes, kid, and stop calling me Harry,” Harry whined as he finished fixing his hair.

Harry and Louis were going out tonight to celebrate their one year anniversary. To think that a year ago Harry had used Niall to talk to Louis and now they had a strong relationship and hopefully by the end of the night, Louis would be Harry’s fiance.

“Hi bug,” Louis smiled as he walked into Harry’s room where Niall was lounging on the bed with Harry’s phone.

“Hi Lou!” Niall smiled excitedly at his dad’s boyfriend and made grabby hands at him.

Louis chuckled and leaned down to hug the small boy tightly and kiss his head multiple times. Niall simply laughs loudly as he grips the front of Louis’ shirt tightly and Harry watches the two with a fond smile.

“Liam and Zayn are here,” Louis finally informs as he pulls away from Niall who cheers and runs off to the living room.

“He loves us so much,” Harry mumbled sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Louis laughed and leaned up on his toes to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Harry smiled and cupped Louis’ face before pressing a closed mouth kiss and keeping his lips there for a few extra seconds as Louis giggled.

“Oi, lovebirds! You’re going to be late if you don’t quit snogging each other’s faces off!” Zayn shouted from the living room and Liam laughed while Niall asked a simple, _“What’s snogging?”_

Louis and Harry held hands as they walked out of the room and into the living room where Niall was using the other two boys as a personal playground.

“Ni, don’t be so annoying,” Harry told his son who stopped climbing onto Liam’s back to glare at his dad.

“Harreh, you’re annoying,” Niall replied and Zayn laughed before pulling the child onto his lap and tickling his stomach.

“Babe, come say bye. We’re leaving now,” Louis told the now five year old who nodded and got off of Zayn’s lap and headed over to the happy couple.

Harry picked up his son with a grunt and kissed his chubby rosy colored cheek. Louis smiled and let out a small squeak when Harry pulled him closer to the two. Niall wrapped his arms around Louis and Harry’s necks with a grin on his face.

“Alright bug, be a good little boy for Zayn and Liam. Louis and I will be back later, but we might no be able to tuck you in for bed,” Harry warned his child who shrugged.

“It’s okay, daddy. Zaynie and Li can tuck me in.”

“Alright babe, we’ll see you later,” Louis spoke up.

Niall nodded and kissed his dad and Louis’ cheeks before he was put down on his own two feet. The couple said their goodbyes and left the apartment. 

“Alright Niall, what do you want to do?” Liam asked as he turned to look at the little blonde after he’d locked the door but didn’t find him around. “Niall? Zayn, where’s Niall?”

“Wasn’t he with you?” Zayn called from the kitchen.

“Niall!”

**~ */ * /* ~**

“You know this has been the best year of my life,” Louis smiled as he looked across from him to see Harry smiling.

“Meeting you has definitely been one of my top five favorite moments,” Harry said as he reached over to grab one of Louis’ hands and squeeze it tightly.

Their dinner went in between jokes and serious talks. Harry finally opening up about Niall’s mother and how he had thought she would have been the one, but she broke his heart when she abandoned him. Louis was angry at the woman who decided to abandon the guy she said she loved and her newborn son.

“Has she ever- you know- tried contacting you?” Louis asked nervously as he grabbed his wine and took a sip.

“Yeah, a bit before we met, she called me asking how Niall was and if she could meet him. I said no. Niall’s young and he doesn’t understand much, but I know he’s mad that his mom never loved him. He gets that she left and I couldn’t really lie to him, so he was pretty bummed out. Cried himself to sleep and I’ll let her meet him if Niall ever says he wants to meet her. I don’t want him getting hurt,” Harry sighed as he shook his head and ran a hand through his long curls.

“Niall’s a little ray of sunshine, I don’t ever want to see him sad.”

**~ */ * /* ~**

“Niall,” Liam called as he searched the apartment for the little blonde.

“Liam, I found him!” Zayn called from Harry’s bedroom and the Wolverhampton lad sighed in relief as he headed their way.

Once in Harry’s room, Liam found Zayn and Niall in the closet, the blonde looking for something with urgency.

“Ni, what are you doing here?” Liam asked softly as he knelt beside the two.

“I was looking for my stuffed penguin,” Niall whined, looking up at his babysitters with teary blue eyes.

“Shouldn’t it be in your room, lucky charm?” Zayn asked as he helped the child search through Harry’s mess.

Zayn scoffed when he found some of Niall’s old baby toys in a box as he searched through. His fingers came across something soft and he pulled at it, smiling when he found said penguin that’d been missing.

“Is this it, lucky charm?”

“Yes! Thank you, Zaynie!” Niall cheered and took his penguin before hugging Zayn.

**~ */ * /* ~**

“Hey, Lou?” Harry called as they walked side by side, hands clasped together and bare feet dragging through the soft sand as they walked by the lake.

“Hmm?” Louis mumbled happily.

“Will you marry me?”

“What?” Louis choked out as they stopped walking, the moon shining down brightly on the water.

“I mean, shit that’s not how I wanted it to go,” Harry mumbled to himself before moving to stand in front of his boyfriend and hold both his hands.

Louis raised an eyebrow and hid his smirk at the nervous boy in front of him, his heart picking up speed and hands getting clammy.

“We’ve been together for a total of 365 days and sure we fought maybe once or twice, but nothing will ever change how much I love you. How much Niall loves you and that’s saying a lot because the kid has never liked my past relationships. You’re everything to me, Lou, everything and I just want to be able to have a forever with you. I remember telling you a year ago how I wanted to find someone who would complete my family and I know you’re the one. Will you please marry me?”

Even though Harry had already spoilt his plans minutes prior to the speech, Louis couldn’t help the gasp of excitement that escaped his lips when he saw the ring. It was simple yet elegantly beautiful. A silver band with three diamonds.

“Fuck yeah,” Louis choked out as tears rolled down his cheeks slowly.

Harry slid the ring on Louis’ finger and kissed it softly before pulling his now fiance into a kiss.

**~ */ * /* ~**

Niall was running low on energy and his eyes kept dropping every few seconds, but he refused to go to sleep. He wanted to see his daddy and Louis. Wanted to know if Louis did want to marry his daddy. Zayn was long passed out in the arm chair and Liam was still watching TV, hoping the child would just fall asleep.

The front door opened though and Niall bolted out of his seat and crashed against Harry and Louis’ legs unexpectedly. Harry and Louis chuckled and Niall grinned up at the two.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Harry asked as he picked up his son who yawned.

“Wanted to wait for you. Did Louis say yes?” Niall asked.

“Louis said yes.”

“Oh, so you knew?” Louis giggled as he poked the child’s side.

“I helped daddy pick your ring,” Niall blushed.

“Well thank you, Nialler, it’s very pretty.”

“So, how’d it go?” Liam asked as the three walked in and Zayn was now wide awake and grinning at them.

“Well...” Louis trailed off and wiggled his finger with the ring.

Liam and Zayn cheered and congratulated the pair, though Niall was now fast asleep on Harry’s shoulder. Louis smiled up at Harry and Niall, feeling so happy he thought he would burst at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not like a hardcore Larry shipper, but I had an itch to write Larry so yeah. Niall is still captain of the Larry ship though


	6. Babysitting Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe babysitting Theo isn't as easy as it was before, but Niall's got the help of his bandmates. Right? (ot4)

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine with him?” Greg asked his younger brother for the thousandth time since he arrived.

“Greg, mate, just leave. Besides, the lads are coming over in a bit, we need to finish some songs for the new album since our break's almost up,” Niall explained as he bounced his nephew in his arms which made the four year old giggle.

“Alright, just don’t let Harry steal my baby.”

“No promises,” Niall chuckled and ushered his brother out the door before closing it and looking at Theo. “It’s just you and me for a bit, huh bug?”

“No!” Theo screamed, pulling on his uncle’s bleached hair.

“Ow, bad baby!” Niall scolded, trying to pry Theo’s little hand away from his head.

The next hour was chaotic. Theo wouldn’t sit still for more than ten seconds before he’d start running all over the house and hiding from Niall who was by now out of breath and cursing in every language he could. Toys were scattered all over the living room, the throw pillows that belonged on the couch were literally all over the house. One was on the kitchen floor, a few on the stairs and another in the bathroom.

“Theo!” Niall called as he searched the first floor for his oh so adorable nephew who he loved so much.

“Ni!” Theo yelled from somewhere in the second floor and Niall frowned before running up the steps.

“T?”

“Ni!” Theo cheered and ran out of Niall’s room wearing a shirt that had at one point belonged to Harry and a half empty bottle of lube to which Niall blushed.

“Theo, don’t touch that!” Niall exclaimed and managed to wrestle the bottle out of the kid’s hand and hide it somewhere else.

“No!” Theo giggled and ran around until he crashed against his uncle’s legs and held them tightly. “Up, please!”

“You little troublemaker,” Niall grunted before picking up the small boy and heading downstairs just as the lads walked in, Louis’ loud voice echoing through the house.

“Yo, Horan, where are you?!” Louis called.

“I’m coming!” Niall yelled before making his way down the stairs carefully, Theo now resting comfortably on his shoulder as he yawned.

“What happened here?” Liam asked with a laugh as they stepped into the living room. “Oh, the munchkin’s here, that’s why.”

“Hi Theo,” Harry cooed as he walked forward and rubbed the little blonde’s back soothingly.

“Haz,” Theo giggled and reached his little arms out for Harry who smiled wider and took the boy from his best mate.

“I don’t think we’re going to be working on anything today,” Louis mumbled as he helped Niall pick up the mess Theo had made.

“Why is he wearing my shirt?” Harry asked, looking at the clothing article that fell past Theo’s legs and fell off his shoulder a bit.

“I took it awhile ago and now he took it,” Niall shrugged, adjusting the throw pillows on the couches before thanking Louis.

“Down!” Theo squirmed in Harry’s arms and the curly haired boy pouted before setting him down reluctantly and Liam laughed, watching Theo walk away and tripping every few feet.

“Bug, no more mess!” Niall yelled as the band sat on the two couches.

“Mess!”

“You little monster.”

“Alright so let’s get down to business, I have a dinner date with Sophia and I can’t be late again,” Liam urged as he pulled out the various notebooks with unfinished song lyrics.

“I bet Sophia will beat your ass if you’re late again,” Louis joked and Niall laughed, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Liam who rolled his eyes at the pair.

“Ni?” Theo called as he walked back into the room, hitting his uncle’s knees.

“What, bug?” Niall sighed tiredly.

Theo yawned and before Niall could pick him up, Louis snatched the kid and held him close. Theo cuddled into the older lad and closed his eyes as Louis began to hum and rub his back softly.

“You’re a pro already, Lou,” Liam chuckled as Theo fell asleep and Louis smiled.

“Of course I am, it doesn’t take long for my kid to fall asleep with my beautiful singing,” Louis stated proudly.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved his journal onto Niall’s lap and pointed a few lyrics out to the blonde who nodded and gave his idea. Liam flipped through some pages and grabbed a pen while Louis continued to rock Theo until he was sure the child was asleep. Niall took Theo and took him upstairs to his room.

The band of four were hard at work for the next two hours, throwing ideas around and Niall strumming his guitar when needed. The once clean coffee table was littered with snacks and empty drinks.

“Ni!” Theo yelled from upstairs and Niall groaned as he placed his guitar down on the ground gently before racing up to where the child was sitting at the top of the stairs.

“Had a nice nap, bug?” Niall asked as he picked up his nephew.

“No.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

“Theo’s back!” The other lads cheered which caused mini Niall to clap excitedly.

Niall smiled and kissed his nephew’s head proudly before setting him down on the ground in front of some toys. They went back to work, keeping an eye on Theo who was actually busy playing with the toys and making random sounds as he played around, staying silent when the others would sing.

“I think this should be enough for today,” Liam breathed out tiredly as he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.

“Whimps,” Louis teased but he too was tired of staring at the same handwriting over and over.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, stretching his legs and brushing his left foot against Theo’s side which cause the child to squeal with laughter. Theo swatted Harry’s foot away and the curly haired boy simply chuckled as he kept bothering the tiny blonde.

“Stop!” Theo shrieked, scooting away and bumping into Liam’s legs.

Niall rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom, mumbling to the others to watch the kid. Liam was already half asleep and Louis was lost in his phone as he texted his mom who was watching his baby for the time being and Harry got sidetracked by a picture of all five of them during the earlier days and another one during one of the last concerts they had with Zayn.

“Um, where’s the kid?” Niall asked once he returned and didn’t spot Theo right away.

“He’s right- oh,” Harry gulped as he looked at the spot where Theo had been at.

“Theo!” Niall called.

“Ni!” Theo yelled back, playing along to their own version of Marco Polo.

“Theo!”

“Ni!”

Niall headed towards where the sound was coming from and found his nephew in the kitchen with the refrigerator door opened and food scattered on the ground. Niall groaned and Theo ran away giggling and shouting made up words at his uncle.

“I found your nephew, Niall!” Louis shouted a few seconds later.

“Thank you for the help, Louis!” Niall yelled back sarcastically as he picked up the food.

By the time Greg arrived, he found all four One Direction boys looking tired and irritated with a mess all around the house and Theo trapped in Harry’s tattooed arms as he wiggled and whimpered.

“What is going on here?” Greg asked curiously as he took his child from Harry who sighed in relief.

“Do you see this?” Louis asked as he pointed at small baby teeth marks on his left arm. “Your son bit me.”

“Yeah he loves biting people, don’t you Theo?” Greg asked as he cooed at his child who stuck his tongue out at Louis.

“Rude.”

“If you ever need me to babysit again, please call in advance so I can make up a believable excuse,” Niall smiled at his brother before shoving him out the door and slamming it shut.

“So I need to go or I’ll be late for my date,” Liam coughed out awkwardly as he looked around the messy house.

“He’s my ride so I’m leaving too,” Louis told Niall and ran out the door after Liam.

“I have-”

“You’re staying, Styles. You’re helping me clean up this mess,” Niall threatened his best friend.

“But Ni, he’s your nephew!” Harry whined childishly though he still did as he was told.

“But Harry!” Niall pouted, looking up at his friend with wide blue eyes.

“Fine.”

Niall smirked and the two got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one I thought of earlier today, but I have some exciting news!! I will be doing a whole story based on the Princess Nouis one shots!! I already have two chapters done and ready to go so expect the new story by Tuesday at the earliest. The story will be called Count On Me and it's cute :)
> 
> Also this chapter takes place sometime during their break, also with the whole baby gate thing just no harsh comments about that. Whether you believe it's real or not I hate seeing the amount of hateful comments that get posted whenever the baby is mentioned.


	7. 7: Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go trick or treating and Niall dresses up as Cinderella while Louis dresses up as Tink. Liam as Woody, Zayn as Batman and Harry as a prince. (OT5)

Those hot summer days were long over and were now replaced by autumn days. The leaves were turning their usual tones of brown, yellow and orange, the sun came out less and the days grew shorter, a permanent chill now set in the air. 

It was October now, Halloween just a few days away and all five kids were buzzing with excitement. Their costumes were hanging in their closets ready for use along with their baskets ready to be filled with candy. Halloween decorations filled the front lawns of many houses around the neighborhood and kids counted down the days to get their greedy hands on the candy.

“Are you guys excited for Halloween?” Louis asked his friends during lunch on the day before their second favorite holiday, the first being Christmas.

“Duh! We get so much candy, though Greg usually steals mine all the time,” Niall pouted as he opened his bag of cheetos.

“Who’s taking us?” Zayn questioned his friends, scooting closer to Liam who was busy reading a book.

“My mom and Niall’s,” Liam replied, not even looking up from his book and turning the page.

 

Niall shared his bag of cheese flavored cheetos with Louis who giggled when their hands would brush every time they went in to get a cheeto from the bag. Harry could only watch the two with a fond smile as finished his juice box.

~

It was finally the big day and all five children were getting into their costumes at Niall’s house while Karen and Maura waited for them downstairs, Greg having left already with some friends.

“Guys, look! I’m Cinderella!” Niall cried out excitedly as he twirled around in his puffy blue dress with glitter on the skirt and a tiara placed on his head.

“You look very beautiful, Ni!” Harry smiled as he finished putting on his prince costume and twirled Niall around who giggled.

“And I’m Tinkerbell because I love Tink!” Louis giggled as he walked into Niall’s room in a pretty green dress and wings on his back, green flats with a little white fuzz ball on the top.

“You’re too cute,” Liam cooed, appearing in his Woody costume followed by Zayn in a Batman costume.

“We’re all here and ready to protect our princess and fairy from evil,” Zayn spoke in a deep voice before bursting into giggles, the other four following along.

“You kids ready to go?” Maura asked as she peeked into the room before cooing at the children who were talking and jumping around excitedly. “Karen, get the camera ready!”

Niall giggled and skipped off ahead with Louis, the two holding hands as they walked down the stairs followed by their knights. Karen couldn’t help but squeal excitedly and took a few pictures of the bunch with her phone and a camera. Niall and Louis were placed in the middle holding their baskets.

After a few dozen pictures, the boys finally leave the house and walk down the sidewalk followed by Karen and Maura. Niall and Louis hold hands as they walk down to the first house.

“Trick or treat!” The boys cheered after knocking on the door.

“Oh my, well aren’t you five the cutest things!” The old lady that opened the door cooed before giving each of them a chocolate bar.

“Thank you!” The five chorused before skipping off to the next house.

It went on like that, almost feeling like robots as they said the same thing house after house for half an hour. On their way to the last house, the boys bumped into the three boys who always bothered Niall and Louis at school. The three smirked and laughed as they pointed at what Niall and Louis were wearing.

“That’s for girls, stupid,” the taller of the three, Jake, spoke.

“But that’s okay because it’s pretty,” Louis smiled, standing between Harry and Zayn.

“But you two are boys not girls!” Another one shouted in frustration.

“We know,” was all Niall said with a shrug as he went to go walk past them with the others following when Jake grabbed the smaller boy and shoved him.

“Hey, don’t touch him!” Harry shouted as he shoved Jake back who stumbled into his two friends.

Zayn pushed Louis and Niall behind him as Liam stood by Harry, glaring at the three boys who were now in a full out argument with Harry. Karen and Maura caught up to the group and tried breaking the mini fight apart.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Maura shouted over them, earning looks from other people who were walking by. “What is going on here?”

“He pushed, Ni!” Louis shouted with wide blue eyes as he clutched at his basket filled with candy protectively.

“And he called them stupid,” Liam piped up, eyes still set in a glare.

“Don’t think I don’t know your mothers, so I will be telling them about you bullying our sons. Are we clear?” Karen threatened the three boys who nodded fearfully before running off.

“Are you boys okay?” Maura questioned all five who nodded happily before continuing their journey to the last few houses.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Karen spoke sarcastically as they followed after them. 

An hour later they were heading back home filled with candy and giggling as they walked. At home the kids ran upstairs to Niall’s room and sat on the ground in a circle before dumping their candies in the middle.

“I don’t like these,” Louis made a face as he picked out the Laffy Taffy from the bunch.

“I like ‘em,” Liam declared and took them before putting them in his bag.

The next half an hour was spent with the boys picking through the candy and throwing it at each other, the room filled with their laughter.

“Boys, we made hot chocolate so if you want to get out of those costumes and then come downstairs,” Karen told the group who nodded excitedly.

“I want to be Tinkerbell all day,” Louis giggled before skipping out of the room.

“Dresses are itchy, so I’m changing, but um, can you help with the button?” Niall blushed as he motioned to the back of his dress with a shy smile.

“Of course Princess,” Zayn smiled and walked forward, undoing the two buttons for his friend who nodded in thanks and walked towards the bathroom to change out of the dress.

Niall met the other boys downstairs, dressed in plaid pajama pants and an old white t-shirt that had belonged to his older brother at some point. Louis smiled and patted the seat next to him to which Niall smiled and sat down, Maura placing a mug of hot chocolate in front of him.

“Mommy, where’s Greg?” Niall asked, adding tiny marshmallows to his drink before passing them over to Louis who grabbed a whole bunch.

“Spending the night at his friend’s house,” Maura replied, heading back into the living room with Karen both settling down to watch their favorite show.

“How’s Bobby?” Harry asked and really, it was no secret that Harry had basically become Bobby’s third son.

Niall simply shrugged and changed topics right away to which the others respected, knowing that Bobby and Niall no longer had that same father-son relationship they had awhile ago ever since his parents divorce.

“Next week we should all be princesses!” Louis suddenly exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and Liam grinned.

“Of course,” Zayn laughed nervously.

Harry simply giggled but nodded anyways. He would do anything to make his princesses happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's not Halloween anymore, but whatever, I worked on this for a freaking month and I procrastinated so much I actually went over the deadline. I'll keep posting these one shots though they will have nothing to do with the Princess Nouis story (out now by the way), these will be AUs compared to the story :)


	8. Jealous Louis (Nouis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Louis was left pouting in his seat as he glared at the new kids while he watched Niall help the others and joke around with them.

“Alright kids, we have some new students,” the teacher spoke with a smile, making all of the students stop working and turn to look at the new kids with curious eyes.

In front of her stood four boys. One looked like Harry with curly hair and dimples, a sweet friendly look on his face as he looked at his classmates. Another was blonde with blue eyes, pale skin and he stood shyly behind the curly haired boy, his eyes cast down to the ground as he played with his tiny slim fingers and a blush on his slightly chubby cheeks. The next boy was an Asian looking kid with warm eyes like Liam’s, black hair and tan skin. The fourth and final boy stood next to the three slightly more in front with a mischievous smile on his face and wore an old AC/DC shirt, his dark brown hair messy and pointing in all directions.

“Meet Ashton, Luke, Calum and Michael class. Be nice to them, please,” the teacher basically begged under her breath, the smile never once faltering from her face.

At a table in the back, sat the five best friends with their math worksheets sitting in front of them as they stared at the four boys. Louis simply rolled his eyes, obviously not interested, and went back to work on the sheet they were given almost ten minutes ago. Niall, always the social butterfly he is, waved at the group of four as they walked past his table to sit in the table to the left of Niall and his friends. Luke waved at Niall shyly and Ashton smiled at him brightly.

“Hi, I’m Niall!” the Irish boy greeted as he moved to sit on one of the two empty chairs left, next to Ashton.

“Hi Niall,” the boys greeted.

“You’re pretty,” Ashton suddenly blurted out and he blushed afterwards, making Niall blush as well and he giggled behind a tiny hand that was covering his lips. Mikey snickered and reached over to poke at Ashton’s dimple.

“Niall, is your work done?” their teacher asked as she approached the table.

“Yes miss,” Niall smiled up at her.

“Alright, then will you help these boys if they need it?”

“Okay!”

“Good. Boys, just finish this worksheet for now. We’re starting a new activity soon.”

“Okay, miss!” the four new boys said, sending smiles her way before she walked away.

Meanwhile, Louis was left pouting in his seat as he glared at the new kids while he watched Niall help the others and joke around with them.

“Be nice, Lou. Niall’s just helping them out,” Liam told the younger boy who was still huffing and puffing as he set a cute glare at the wooden table.

“He’s jealous,” Zayn smirked in a teasing manner and Harry giggled beside him.

Niall returned to his seat next to Louis a few minutes later, oblivious to Louis’ mood as he leaned over to press a soft kiss to the Doncaster boy’s cheek.

“No,” Louis snapped and wiped his cheek, where Niall had kissed him, rather angrily, leaving behind a red blotch.

“O-Oh, sorry,” Niall mumbled sadly and looked down at his lap, his bottom lip jutted out and trembling lightly. Zayn glared at Louis before rubbing Niall’s back gently while Louis huffed yet again and moved his chair closer to Harry.

“Did I do something?” Niall asked Zayn quietly with sad blue eyes, making the other three boys feel sad for the tiny blonde but Louis did not budge.

Louis continued to ignore Niall for the rest of the morning and the Irish boy simply held back his tears. During lunch, Niall was the last one out of the classroom because he was helping the teacher pick up the mess left behind from their last activity. Once he was done with that, he grabbed his lunch box and walked outside to go sit at his usual table with his boys, but upon arrival he noticed Ed, a ginger boy with big glasses and freckles across his face from the other class, was sitting in his usual spot.

“Um, hi,” Niall mumbled shyly.

“Go away,” Louis snapped, turning to glare at Niall who's bottom lip began to tremble yet again and this time he burst into tears, releasing everything he’d been holding back all morning.

Sitting close by under a big tree, the four new boys were sitting in a circle on the grass while eating their lunch and exchanging with each other when they heard Niall begin to cry.

“S-Something’s wrong with N-Niall,” Luke stuttered out, eyes wide as he looked over at his blonde classmate who was just standing in front of his friends while they watched him cry.

“It’s those dumb friends of his,” Mikey spoke with a glare directed in their direction as he stood up with Ashton before stomping over to them.

“Come on Ni, you don’t need them if they’re going to be stupid,” Ashton mumbled as he lead the crying boy away by holding his hand carefully.

“Mean,” Mikey told the four with a glare before heading back to his place.

Niall was hiccuping all the way to where Luke and Calum were sitting, quickly making room for the Irish boy to sit next to them in the blanket they were sitting on.

“W-Want a cookie?” Luke offered the crying child, holding out his bag of chocolate chip cookies that his mommy had made for him and his brothers.

“Thank you,” Niall whispered as he sat next to Luke with Ashton on his other side as Mikey sat next to Calum, grabbing a cookie and holding it between his tiny fingers gingerly.

“Don’t be sad, we’ll be your new friends!” Ashton begged the still crying boy, hating to see him so sad.

Niall sniffled and smiled at the four sadly, cuddling into Ashton’s side as they ate their lunch and watched the other kids run around. Niall could hear Louis laughing and Ed talking in that lisp that some kids made fun of while Harry chimed in with some silly joke that had Zayn groaning and Liam sighing. The Irish boy didn’t care though, he was busy getting to know the new kids and giggling at Mikey’s sarcastic comments, much like he did when Louis was being his sassy self. He smiled when Luke talked, being nice and not laughing each time Luke would stutter and paid extra attention when Calum talked since he had a bit of a soft voice. Except when he got excited about something, he would get loud and his eyes would widen to match his feeling. He liked these boys, but he missed his boys and he wondered if he would ever get to hang out with them again.

Lunch ended ten minutes later and all the kids ran inside the classroom, except for Niall and his new friends. They were the last ones in, the small blonde still sad and looking down at the ground, giving small smiles when Mikey said something funny or giving Luke a warm smile when the other blonde would stutter. Upon arrival at his usual table though, Louis refused to let the Irish lad sit down with them and so Ashton dragged Niall to his table while Mikey glared at the others.

“Stop being mean, Lou!” Harry yelled at Louis angrily, turning his head to the side and crossing his arms across his chest to ignore Louis who rolled his eyes.

“I can be mean if I want to,” Louis replied stubbornly.

“Miss!” Mikey called loudly, getting the Miss to walk over to him quickly.

“What’s wrong, Mike?” she asked gently, worry crossing over her features as she eyed the five boys.

“Ni says he doesn’t feel good,” Ashton spoke up from where he was rubbing his Irish friend’s arm lovingly.

“Oh. Ni, what’s wrong sweetheart?”

“My tummy feel funny,” Niall whimpered as he rubbed his tummy in clumsy circles, eyes shining with more tears.

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?”

The child nodded and their teacher nodded quickly before helping Niall to the adjoined bathroom in the room.

“What’s wrong with Niall?” Liam asked Ashton and his friends worriedly.

“He feels sick, but it’s not like you guys care,” Mikey huffed and rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat.

“We do too care!” Louis shouted as he stood up from his seat and stomped his foot.

“T-Than why did y-you m-make him cry?” Luke asked a bit quietly, not wanting the other kids to make fun of him for his sutter.

“W-Well, I don’t know,” Louis mumbled as he looked down at the ground in shame.

“Can someone take Niall to the nurse?” the teacher asked as she walked out of the bathroom and over to the two tables filled with Niall’s friends.

“I’ll go!” Louis volunteered and quickly ran to the bathroom where Niall was sitting on the floor by the toilet. “Ni, I’ll help you to the nurse.”

“N-No,” Niall cried weakly, trying to push away Louis’ helping hands.

“I’m sorry Ni-bear, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Louis spoke sadly as he sat down in front of his best friend. “Miss says you sick, so I come to make you feel better!”

Niall simply giggled weakly at his friend and let the other boy help him up. No matter how many arguments they have, they would always be the best of friends. Forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting so lazy to write anything so please forgive me. I'll eventually finish up this one-shot book.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like these One Shots!! :)


End file.
